Your Warmth
by Holly Rose E
Summary: R or PG-15-ish -_-' sigh, whatever...A delicious Rio/Garu which i know we all need more of, taken from a rather poetic point of view. I'm proud of it, enjoy minna!


Your Warmth  
  
By: Kitten-Luv  
  
Rating: R for lime-y themes, about two curse words, and the basic bishie on bishie love  
  
Disclaimer: YES YES YES!! BWAHAHAHAHA!! I do own the bishes!! Rio, Gareas and Hiead are all my sex slaves!! Bwahahahaha!!! *clears throat* Or not . . .if I did, Rio and Gareas would never be seen, for they would be too busy doing . . .er . . .things . . .^-^  
  
Warning: If homosexuality, shounen ai, boy/boy love offends you or sickens you, then I must order you to GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE! DO NOT FLAME ME FOR THESE REASONS!! That is all  
  
Other: I don't think there's any . . .Personally, I think Gareas is one of those guys that could somehow look good with just about anybody . . .But alas, my heart is totally entangled by my dear Rio-san.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I sit next to your unmoving form, watching your still body breathe soothingly. You look just like an angel, as you lie, blissfully ignorant of any turmoil. Your eyelashes curve out, brushing just ever so slightly against your cheek.  
  
I love to sit here in the dead of night, watching you sleep. But I would rather hold your warm, energetic body against my own. Every time I make the slightest contact with you, a fire will race up and down my spine, and I fight constantly not to blush as my thoughts wander . . .  
  
You are so perfect, so pure, so unattainable. You live for the day, never once giving me any sign of recognition. I always have to fight for you, vie for even the slightest glance, having your dark eyes focus on me.  
  
I crawl and writhe every time I see the two of you together, talking and chatting. Why can't we be like that? I want to talk to you, get to know you, and oh lord most of all just hold you.  
  
The sinful passion takes control of my body as I lightly graze fingers over your arm, relishing in the life I feel pouring out of your very being. I continue to move my hand upward, so I can caress your incredibly soft cheek, lightly grazing my thumb across your lips. A shuddering sigh escapes my lips and you stir every so slightly.  
  
I want you. I want you so bad, don't you understand?  
  
Wake up, please. For the love of everything wonderful, please wake up and embrace me within your warm arms.  
  
I'm so cold and alone. He left me; I don't want you to do the same. I'd die if you didn't love me back . . .you are everything put into one soul.  
  
I swoop down over your still figure and lightly graze my lips over your own and whisper to you, and you only, "I love you."  
  
A tug at my heart pulls treacherously as you smile, though ever so softly, and a contented sigh escapes your soul.  
  
I mentally sigh warily and turn to leave but your voice breaks through the air. Shattering the precious silence as though it were nothing more than glass.  
  
I could not make out what you say, for your voice is too blurred and jumbled with sleep. I quickly stride over to the other side of your bed, that side that you are not gazing upon right now.  
  
I hold down the heart-wrenching urge to lunge at you, screaming at you that I love you and make passionate love to you right then and there, but I keep strong in my will.  
  
I refuse to break after I've made it this far, right? Of course . . .  
  
Pride is a deadly thing, and I have much of it. You, though, have not one drop of it flowing through your veins.  
  
Precariously, though I think it's more out of grogginess than anything, you sit up, stretching a little as you do so. It dawns upon me that you do not wear a shirt while you sleep, and your tight muscles are very clear, even in the darkness. I bit down on my lip hard, to not blush or think of anything that you force me to do anything drastic or silly. You draw your long legs into an indian-style sitting, and murmur incoherent things to yourself.  
  
You glance towards your bathroom, staring for a moment before stretching your lean body to flick the lamp that sits next to your bed on. The light dazes us both for a moment; I recover quicker than you, desperately trying to sink back into what little shadow was left.  
  
You again glance at the bathroom before heading over there, casually flicking on the light and glancing around, checking to see if anybody is there. You thankfully turn the light back off and walk back to your bed and I hear a string of curses flow from your mouth. Your eyes are shut tight, blocking the invading light.  
  
I cannot help but still admire you. I know for a fact that you work out in the gym for at least two hours, when you can, every day. I usually go along with you. I make it seem as though I am only there to make sure you do not become better than myself, and we usually end up making one of our stupid contests over it.  
  
You're so lean and fit, even with all the food that you are constantly consuming. Your sandy-hair always looks so soft and silky to me, I want to run my fingers through it all the time, but that would not be very becoming, now would it?  
  
But I yearn to look at one thing, which you are not showing me.  
  
Your eyes. Your god-graced chocolate brown eyes. I love them, and I'd give anything to just drown in them, those eyes that can be so childish one moment and deep and thoughtful the next.  
  
I doubt that even she knows you are so worried about your EX depletion, and when you pilot you are afraid that you will fail, and risk somebody's life.  
  
I'll never forget when you came back with your arm torn open, the cold metal of the atomic glistening beneath your bright-red blood.  
  
You are a living thing, and could get taken away so easily from me . . .just as he was.  
  
Right before you reach your bed your head snaps up, and though squinting, those gorgeous eyes widen in shock as you see me standing there. You make no more movements other than your jaw dropping in utter shock.  
  
I run a hand through my hair, feeling uncharacteristically nervous. Now that I have your gaze, every part of your focus on me and me alone, I feel overwhelmed and nearly panic. Nearly.  
  
"Rioroute . . ." I murmur softly to you, not knowing whether you hear it or not, for your face still does not change.  
  
I frown, you don't have to act like a doofus you know. It's only me, please, talk to me, just . . .don't push me away . . .  
  
"Garu." You say it like you are stating the facts, nothing more and nothing less. "Garu . . ." You whisper it, though it floats through the air and drifts towards me, and I am barely able to hear it. "What are you . . .?"  
  
I give you a smirk. "Making sure you were okay. Didn't look so great after that last battle with Victim."  
  
God, you had really scared me after that. I saw you come out of your Goddess, very white and shaky. A few words had been exchanged between yourself and your repairer, and nothing more. Now I was fully sure of what a bitch she was . . .  
  
I tried to go after you, wanting to make sure that you were okay, wanting to hug you and whisper comforting words to you, but my own repairer had her own matters to discuss with me about.  
  
"Well, I'm fine. Didn't know you were so observant, Garu." You reach up and put a hand behind your head, a habit that clearly shows you're nervous about something.  
  
I lick my lips, trying to force my eyes to stay on your face, and to wander over your tanned body. "What happened? You weren't your normal ditzy self the rest of the day."  
  
"Nothing, nothing happened. It was just normal, I guess I hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before, that's-."  
  
I didn't let you finish. I hated when you lied, I hated it when anyone lied. I lunged at you, grabbing your arm and throwing you onto your bed. I climbed on top of you, pinning your arms down. And for once, I wasn't thinking about how absolutely perfect a position like this was.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Rio. What the fuck could scare you so much?"  
  
You looked at me with your eyes wide, slowly shaking your head in defiance. You were afraid of me, of all the things to be, you was afraid. Oh, Rioroute, I would never hurt you, not truthfully. I smack you sometimes, but that's too keep up the façade I have made for myself. Tough, loud, brash Gareas. Irrepressible, friendly, loveable Rioroute. That's who we are.  
  
"Tell me, Rio . . ." I said, my voice low, almost growling at you.  
  
"You."  
  
"The hell . . .?"  
  
"Gareas!" You shove me off you, your eyes flashing as you do so. You look at me for a moment, and I detected the slightest twinge of pink on your cheeks. "You're a suicidal, stupid jack ass." You say the words as if you are trying to wither my spirits, but you say them without any venom. "You always rush head-long into a battle, never thinking about the consequences!" Your voice rises higher. "I can't protect you if you do that! The shields won't go that far! When you rushed in today, I thought you-Eeva Reena was going to get ripped in half! I just lost Ernest, and I don't want to lose you!"  
  
I quirk an eyebrow, trying to show my surprise, nor my happiness. You had just said 'lose you' not 'lose you also'.  
  
"Calm down Rio. You're beginning to sound hysterical. Or like Leena."  
  
Your eyes darken at the mention of my repairer. Hmm, do I sense jealousy? Oh Goddess, I'm praying that's what it was.  
  
"I have every damn right to be hysterical, Garu!" You stand up, waving your arms like a madman, slowly advancing at me as you speak. "I'm supposed to defend all of you, make sure you come back in once piece! I can't do that every time you decide to try and commit suicide! I want, have, am *supposed* to protect you!"  
  
You stop, barely inches from me, face even more flushed than before. I can tell that you hope I didn't notice. But, my Rio, I did. That's all the proof I need. But I want to hear you say it.  
  
"Why do you care so much about protecting me. If I go on my little 'tirades' why do you care so much. I can easily be replaced by a candidate."  
  
And then I see something I have never seen in you before. Pure, murderous, raging thunder flashing wildly in your eyes.  
  
"Why?" you whisper, "WHY?"  
  
I take a step back, thoroughly surprised at your reaction.  
  
You reach a hand out and grab the collar of my shirt, pulling me towards you, you stare at me for a moment, your breath tickling my face, your lips so close to my own.  
  
"This is why . . ."  
  
Electricity invades my whole body at the contact as you mash your mouth against mine; never dreaming it would actually feel this good.  
  
I feel you try to pull back but I will have no such thing. I reach up, slithering my arms around your neck, entangling my fingers into that heavenly-soft sandy hair of yours. You pull me closer and our hips rub together slightly, sending another wave of pleasure through my body. Oh god . . .  
  
Your tongue runs across my lips, seeking entrance. I grant you that, and you tease me, tongue lashing in and out playfully.  
  
Before I know it, I'm on my back, with you towering over me. You again kiss me passionately, and rub your hips against mine in a needy, fervent manner; I hear you moan as I suck and kiss at your neck.  
  
So beautiful . . .so beautiful are you, Rioroute Vilgyna.  
  
"Garu?" You draw back, almost sharply, and remain sitting on my thighs, looking at me intently.  
  
"Hai?" I ask patiently, reaching up to cup your face in my hand, like I had done on so many other nights.  
  
"This isn't just, a umm . . ." You amazingly blush, even after what we have just partaken in. "Lust thing, is it?"  
  
"No, I love you Rio." I say, and even I am surprised at how strange my voice sounds as I say those words to you.  
  
You merely grin at me in return and nuzzle your nose against the crook of my neck. "I'm glad. I love you too, Garu." You smile faintly, "You know, that sort of rhymes."  
  
I chuckle softly before kissing you again.  
  
We made love then, wonderful, mind-numbing love. You were mine, you were finally mine. I was never going to lose you, and I wouldn't ever leave you. You held onto me afterwards, and I graciously sink into you, your warmth encasing me. It was better than I dreamed it would be. ~*Owari*~  
  
Yes, they was quite out of character, ne? Especially Gareas, do you say? Oh, well, it works more or less. Besides, I have a theory that (like Rio) he has a very deep personality, and mind  
  
Rio: *in complete and utter shock* Me and Gareas . . .we . . .  
  
You bet your high horses, sunny boy! *squeals* You two are just too damn sexy to not pair up together! Anyway, I'm actually quite proud of this story, so if you will ever so kindly review! ^-^  
  
Kitten-Luv 


End file.
